Contemplaciones de una Mente Atormentada
by TheAcupuncturist
Summary: "...Pero él era egoísta, y a sabiendas del enorme peso que representaba para ella permanecer a su lado, ahí se encontraba, regresando a sus brazos."


**¿Por qué sigo regresando al SasuSaku? Seriously, why?**

 **Un pequeño one-shot reflexivo desde la perspectiva de Sasuke (no POV).**

 **Algunas de las descripciones de las cicatrices van ligadas a otras historias mías (La Sangre que mancha Sus Dedos, Reise), por si quisieran leer sus orígenes.**

 **Como adicional, recomiendo escuchar: Machines - nuages para esta lectura**

* * *

La luz que se filtra entre las cortinas es blanca, demasiado brillante para su gusto, prefiere por mucho las noches oscuras. Ser devorado por las sombras era tan natural como respirar; ahí, tragado por el abismo era donde se sentía más ágil, más en su elemento.

Pertenecía a ellas, y él las adoptó como parte indispensable de su ser.

En estos momentos, la claridad no le molesta, no está ocupado en sentirse irritado por la luminosidad, porque le permite ver _su piel._

No es que él fuera incapaz de vislumbrarla en la penumbra, sus ojos no eran un privilegio genético envidiado por nada. Con largas noches atesoradas en su mente, _noches a su lado_ , encontró algo qué agradecerle a la Luna por su blanco refulgir.

Las pupilas se encontraron viajando por el hombro, por el trapecio, dilatándose un tanto al observar la elegante línea del cuello. Recorrieron las rosas hebras, aún alborotadas por la manera en la que él había enterrado los dedos hacía unas horas.

No tuvo la fuerza para resistirlo, y la conocía lo suficiente para saber que en esos momentos, su toque no la despertaría.

Además de las obvias razones por las que disfrutaba cuando se acostaban, ésta era una que nunca le admitió en voz alta, cuando despertaba después de las pocas horas que su cuerpo exigía de descanso; después de su entrega física, Sakura conciliaba un sueño lo suficientemente profundo para regalarle a él esa abstracción a sus expensas.

La luz lunar nunca fue particularmente bella en su mente… hasta que la vio sobre _su_ _cuerpo desnudo_. Sus dedos flotaron por encima de la dermis, como si temiera contaminar el etéreo color. Con cautela, descendieron milímetro a milímetro hasta entrar en contacto, iniciando un lento camino desde la cadera derecha.

El color amatista, el negro, siguieron el recorrido de su mano. El índice y medio se deslizaron con suavidad, viajando en cada relieve de las cicatrices en su espalda, deteniéndose largos segundos para rememorar sus historias, unas que ella le platicó con el tiempo, otras tantas que él presenció, una que él mismo dejó.

Un descuido en un entrenamiento con Tsunade bajo el omóplato izquierdo.

Esquirlas de una explosión cercana en su costado derecho, unas que él se encargó de quitarle.

Un kunai que pintó una marca de 9 centímetros justo a la izquierda de su columna dorsal. Otro que adornó encima de la escápula derecha; una herida que él había limpiado.

Una kusarigama que se enterró sin piedad en el trapecio izquierdo.

Un proyectil que se abrió paso en la parte superior del hombro derecho.

La línea que dejó la espada de Sasori en su enfrentamiento.

 _Su propio raiton_ en el área lumbar a tres dedos de su columna, cuando la atravesó en aquella pelea previa a la primera vez que hicieron el amor juntos, una noche de Luna llena como esta.

Los colores disparejos se suavizaron, dándoles un aspecto terso que rara vez se veía en su mirada, siempre protegida por su indiferencia.

Su rencor a la vida existía, era uno que _jamás_ podría desenterrarse por completo de su corazón. Con su tiempo juntos, se dio cuenta que ella, aún con todo su volátil temperamento, lo apaciguaba.

Era algo que no podía explicar exactamente, no sabía si se trataba de su voz cuando le hablaba, o de sus manos cuando lo acariciaba, o de sus ojos al contemplarlo con ese intenso color, o de la fuerza de sus brazos cuando lo envolvía en ellos, o del olor de su cabello…

No se preocupó en definirlo con precisión, temiendo que el efecto pudiera mitigarse, un riesgo que él _no_ estaba dispuesto a correr, porque con la calma que venía con todos esos gestos podía por fin _respirar de verdad._

Como si la presencia de esta persona que se encontraba justo a su alcance, a la que dedicaba constantes pensamientos detrás de la neutralidad de su expresión, fuera un bálsamo para su atormentada existencia.

Él nunca lo pronunciaría en voz alta, las palabras nunca lo habían distinguido, incluso antes de abandonarlos la primera vez. Las sustituía por el roce de sus dedos, por la ínfima suavidad de sus ojos al verla, por el casi imperceptible temblor de su voz al decir su nombre.

Para su tranquilidad, ella lo sabía _escuchar,_ aún si ningún sonido abandonara sus labios. Podía interpretarlo con la misma precisión con la que su chakra sanaba sus heridas al regresar de sus misiones. El color esmeralda rara vez fallaba a la hora de detectar esos sutiles cambios en su persona, fuera la ligereza de esa minúscula sonrisa que aparecía en sus labios, o la áspera dureza de sus iris disparejos cuando estaba molesto.

Suspiró, un gesto inusual en él, tan raro que le pareció ajeno. El odio apuñaló sus pulmones durante años, sosteniendo con atenazante gravedad su corazón, sellándolo en una densa e impenetrable capa; suspirar era debilidad, era la admisión de los sentimientos que se convenció de _no necesitar,_ una reacción corpórea de su _interior_ que debía extinguir para hacer más fácil el ignorarlo.

Cerró los dispares ojos, inhalando, disfrutando la manera en la que el oxígeno entraba sin limitación, sin que una sorda punzada quemara en su esternón, impregnando sus alveolos del floral aroma que despedía Sakura; uno que inevitablemente asociaba a la tranquilidad de su corazón, aunque éste se encontrara un tanto arrítmico al hacerlo.

Las primeras veces que regresó de su viaje solo, antes que ella lo acompañara, fueron las más _difíciles_. Donde atravesar la muralla de la aldea le generaba más ansiedad que alivio, esperando que la ilusión de su redención se quebrara en mil pedazos al cruzarla, al tentar la idea de que quizás su odio renacería y lo empujaría a repetir sus equivocados pasos.

Su mandíbula estaba trabada siempre, sus músculos tensos, sus nudillos blancos al apretar con tanta fuerza su katana. Esas reacciones eran sencillas de ignorar siendo tan similares a las del combate, su mente tan familiarizada que las empujaba al fondo en un instante.

Lo que no era fácil de sobrellevar era el vacío en su estómago, la presión en su esternón, la aparente falta de aire que le comprimía el pecho.

Así, al entrar al departamento aunque ella no estuviera ahí, al dejarse caer en el sofá y levantar el sutil aroma de _su_ _presencia_ , se daba cuenta que sus dientes no cerraban tan fuerte, que los tendones ya no se marcaban bajo su piel. El dolor en los nervios ópticos desaparecía, eliminando también la amenaza de teñir el negro iris con su Sharingan, los tomoe en su Rinnegan.

Iba a verla antes que a nadie más porque era un tanto cobarde, sabía que con ella no encontraría nada que lo hiciera dudar, nada que lo hiciera cuestionarse de su regreso.

Porque _jamás_ lo juzgaría.

Conocía perfectamente el daño que sus manos, que sus palabras, que sus acciones le causaron durante tanto tiempo; de la toda la sal, de todo el _hierro_ que se derramó por su culpa.

Estaba muy consciente de lo que su abandono _le hacía_. Y aun así, no encontraba en sí mismo quedarse, no tenía la fuerza para hallar familiaridad dentro de este territorio que le parecía todavía tan hostil, tan desconocido, tan _irreconocible_.

Pero él era egoísta, y a sabiendas del enorme peso que representaba para ella mantenerse a su lado, _ahí se encontraba_ , regresando a sus brazos.

Y ella, ella _siempre_ lo recibía.

Tendría que haber estado _ciego_ para no notar el dolor en los iris esmeraldas, para no notar la tensa línea que se formaba en los labios cuando anunciaba su partida, y aún si ella se lo ocultara con una sonrisa, él lo _escucharía en su voz._

Percibía, _absorbía,_ cada rastro de tristeza que antecedía su nueva retirada, escondiendo el reconocimiento detrás de la seria expresión, de la fija mirada dispareja.

Se sentía como un drogadicto, como un masoquista, inyectando en su mente las muestras de abatimiento que le infligía para después desplegarlas tras sus ojos durante las solitarias noches.

El atormentarse con sus recuerdos era su constante recordatorio, su constante escarmiento.

Un precio muy bajo a cambio de su perdón, si le preguntaran y él fuera honesto.

Su redención cobraba un precio mucho más alto a Naruto, y _demandaba_ _sacrificio_ a Sakura.

En la lucidez de su insomnio, se admitió que nunca podría dejar de _lastimarla,_ por más que tratara de evitarlo ahora.

Y por ello, estaba _demasiado agradecido_.

Su gratitud _latigueaba_ en su pecho, una extraña auto flagelación, como si una parte de su ser, una que pertenecía exclusivamente a ella, tratara de recolectar un poco de venganza, un poco de retribución en su lugar.

Su amor le apuñalaba el corazón cuando notaba _su dolor._ Una reacción que intentaba buscar equilibrio entre lo que recibía y lo que tomaba; él sabía que ella no le pediría nunca a cambio, y sus traicioneros sentimientos se encargaron de hacerlo en su lugar.

Era apenas suficiente remuneración para ella, y los dejó con gusto robarle oxígeno, arañarlo, morderlo, _desgarrarlo._

Porque cuando regresara y se volvieran a encontrar, _sus_ manos se encargarían de aliviarlo, de anestesiarlo, de _repararlo._

Los colores disparejos brillaron cristalinos, aun siguiendo la divagación de su mano por la blanca espalda, por los relieves de la fibrosa anatomía, por la suavidad de la epidermis, embellecida por las marcas de la experiencia como kunoichi.

A su percepción, era _incomprensible_ el amor que ella le regalaba con tanta libertad, con tanta entrega. Su piel era testigo de ello, sus disparejos ojos lo recibían cuando lo miraba, sus labios lo confirmaban cuando se unían a los suyos, cuando le permitía recorrer _su piel._

 _ **Era injusto.**_

Sin embargo, no encontraba la voluntad para rechazarlo, para alejarse para siempre. Lo que hervía dentro de su ser, lo que estaba _redescubriendo_ dentro de sí, no lo soportaría.

No soportaría la soledad de nuevo, no ahora que ella le había mostrado lo que se sentía _vivir sin odio,_ lo que se sentía _ser amado._

En la mordaz garra de su terquedad, en la cruel realización de su mente, se confesó a sí mismo que preferiría lastimarla antes que alejarse de ella.

Y eso lo llenaba de amarga felicidad, de una insoportable melancolía.

 ** _Porque_ _sabía con cada fibra de su ser que ella se lo permitiría._**

Con gesto ausente se limpió la gota que resbaló de su canto derecho, y con la húmeda sal escribió sobre su piel.

Escribió aquello que no decía en voz alta, que no salía de su garganta, aquello que bullía en su pecho pero no encontraba escape en sus labios.

Dos palabras que no hacían justicia al violento fuego que calcinaba su corazón, uno que _le entregó_ con sus propias manos, condenándola a quemarse de la misma manera que él.

A pesar de las llamas que traía consigo, Sasuke tuvo la certeza de que la mujer frente a él tendría un corazón lo suficientemente grande para sanarlos _a los dos_.

Se pegó a su silueta, su rostro hallando refugio en las suaves hebras rosas. Ahí, a resguardo, sintiéndose tan tranquilo, tan _bienvenido_ , permitió que dos gotas más expresaran lo que él no se atrevía. Y aunque fuera meramente simbólico, la manera en la que el cabello de Sakura las absorbía fue la perfecta representación de lo que ella hacía por él siempre.

Durmió al fin, rehusándose a aflojar su abrazo, rehusándose a abandonar su lado en esos momentos, como si tratara de compensar el tiempo que inevitablemente pasarían separados cuando decidiera _irse de nuevo._ Como si con la suplicante y momentánea necesidad de cercanía pudiera expresarle el dolor que él sentía cuando la lastimaba al marcharse.

Y a pesar de su profunda aflicción por ello, se encontró en paz como nunca podía estarlo en otro lugar, ahí, a su lado.

La paz que sólo conseguía estando cerca de ella y que estúpidamente abandonaba, porque era masoquista, era egoísta, quizás un tanto estúpido, incluso.

Sólo le parecía justo recibir amor si _sufría por ello_ a cambio, aún si eso hiciera sufrir _a la otra mitad de su alma_.

La sal se secó, tatuando _'te amo'_ de manera efímera la piel que bañaba la luz lunar.

* * *

 **Para ser honesta, este one-shot no termina de convencerme del todo, pero qué va. Ustedes dirán.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
